To Them in 2000 Years Later
by AwesomeMango
Summary: I'm Awesome Mango's sister Anyway, this story is based on a video I found on YouTube. CREDIT AGAIN GOES TO THE PERSON WHO POSTED THE VIDEO!


**Discailmer: I don't own Shingeki no kyojin and a bit of credit to Crystellarys **

* * *

A gentle wind blows as the birds chirp like they always did in the mornings. The sounds of student's voices filled the air. White clouds that look like cotton candy filled the sky.

"Eren, wake up, we'll be late for school!" Mikasa demanded as she threw a small little box at Eren. Eren groaned.

"Five more minutes mom..." Eren mumbled as the pain of the small box came to Eren. The said boy abruptly sat up and look at the box. Mikasa drank some of her milk as she stood beside Eren, holding her own book bag. "I gotta get ready! Mikasa get out the room!" Eren ran from his bed as Mikasa went outside his bedroom and waited for Eren. She heard a few 'Ow's and 'Wrong thing!' from time to time. Mikasa sighed as the boy came out his room holding his book bag.

"Eren, Mikasa! Come on, you'll be late for school!" Carla Jeager said as she looked worriedly at her son and adoptive daughter's way.

"We're coming mo- OW!" Eren yelled as he ran in the halls. Carla sighed and looked at her husband Grisha Jeager. Grisha shook his head and Carla continued to throw out the trash. Carla came back in to see that Eren was finished eating breakfast. Eren drank his milk in one gulp.

"Eren, don't get into any trouble in school today. Also, don't let your grades drop!" Carla said as Eren sighed.

"Mom," Eren said with a Milk mustache "Yesterday, I didn't get in trouble, I only failed the German Practice Test!" Carla just sighed and shook her head.

As that was happening, an Always Hungry Brunette was rushing down the street from where a certain pair live.

"Ah~ Just in time!" Sahsha Braus exclaimed as she passed by Eren's house. Sasha passed a best bro pair.

"Marco, the new song about this TV show is so cool!" Jean Kirschtein exclaimed as he put one of his earphones on.

"I know, I've heard about it." Marco Bodt agreed. The two talked about what they also wanted to do in the future.

At another street, was the stubborn high school boy, Connie Springer was rushing to school.

"I'm gonna be late!" yelled Connie. Connie was pedaling to fast that he almost bumped into one of his teachers. "I'm so-"

"Springer, when will you realize that there is twenty more minutes til school bell." A strict voice said. Connie froe and looked at who it was and regretted it.

Meanwhile with Mikasa and Eren...

'_Ah~ The weather feels good today~_' Eren thought as he held one of his textbooks. Mikasa just stayed quiet.

With Eren, Mikasa and Armin...

"Go, Armin! Catch the ball!" Eren yelled as the ball was flying near Armin. It was 2 minutes before class ended.

"I-I got it...!" Armin said as he ran to try to catch the ball, but failed too. Eren sighed as Mikasa just made a fist as Jean kept talking about this and that. Everyone went to the locker rooms to get changed. Armin apologized to Eren while Eren said that it wasn't his fault.

After changing in the locker room.

"Oi, Bertholdt, you think you can carry that?" Reiner Braun asked. He punched the bag and got hurt.

"I guess... Somehow." Bertholdt Fubar said

"Today's P.E. class was boring." Annie Leonhart said as she leaned on her chair. The bell rang and all students sat on their seats.

"Starting today, I am your new teacher." A cold voice said. "My name is Rivaille. Call me Mr. Levi." He glared at the whole class.

"Open your books to xxxxx xx." Mr. Levi said. He held a few papers up...

**Lunch Time... **

"Ymir what did you have for lunch?" Historia asked.

"Oh, um..." And Ymir and Historia's conversation went on. Mikasa, Eren and Armin smiled as the atmosphere was nice and calm.

**And at the end of the class they learned a new German sentence:**

** "Sie sind das Essen und wir sand die Jager"**

Reiner Braun studied for his German test tomorrow. Now, the class was doing their math test. Mr. Levi walked around and soon the test ended and so, the class became noisy. In the teacher's lounge, their was the health teacher, Ms. Hanji, who just finished her lesson plan. And so, looking at Connie's score, he isn't quite good in math... After the tests were handed back to the students, class resumed. While Mr. Levi walked around the students, he saw that Annie was . Levi put something on Annie's desk an walked away. Annie woke up to look at Reiner. Reiner felt a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek. After school, Eren met up with Mr. Levi to talk about his grades.

"What?" Mr. Levi asked.

"I need to know my average so I can improve." Eren said. Mr. Levi just sighed and in the background, you can see Jean arguing with his Home-ec teacher.

"Ymir, what are you laughing at?" Historia asked. Ymir just kept laughing while Mina was looking somewhere with her binoculars. Mikasa waited at the field where she said she would wait for Eren after he talked with Mr. Levi.

'_Eren's taking longer than usual..._' Mikasa thought worriedly. Jean passed by her. The boy couldn't resist.

"H-Hey, your in my class," Jean said,"Your black hair looks very pretty." By the time Jean was finished with the sentence, he was practically blushing.

"Thank you." Mikasa said as she left. She saw Eren walk out of the school with his bike. "Eren." Mikasa said as she caught up with Eren. Eren saw Mikasa and stopped.

"Ah, Mikasa." Eren said."Let's go home." Mikasa smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..." Mikasa got on the bike. She was the one who pedaled while Eren just relaxed. They were by the lake when the sun was about to set.

"Hey, Mikasa. Something feels weird..." Eren said.

"What is it?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, it feels like we've been through a very bad hardship..." Eren said. Mikasa just shook her head and pedaled faster.

**At the Library, Jean and Marco were studying, but Jean fell asleep when Marco was reading his Science book. The next day, during break time, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, Historia, and Sasha were talking about how they all won the soccer game thanks to Sasha wanting food. Since it was half day, Reiner and Bertholdt were walking home together since they live on the same street. Annie was a bit ahead of them and started smiling when he heard Bertholdt started defending himself. It started raining. Lucky the trio had an umbrella and all walked home in peace. The next day, Eren was at the font yard after he took out the trash. He looked at the clouds that looked like steam or at least smoke. He remembered his dream that he had the night before. **

**...**

"Eren..! EREN." Mikasa said as she shook Eren. Eren snapped out of his daydream. He looked at Mikasa then down. He saw a gravestone he made for his mother 6 years after his mother's death. It has been a month since Wall rose was recovered and the secret to Titans were revealed.

"Mikasa, I just had a strange dream..." Eren said. Mikasa smiled remembering what happened in 844.

"Come on Eren, Erwin and Levi are calling us already." Mikasa said. Eren nodded and the two walked together to HQ.


End file.
